The Division of Biostatistics in the University of Texas School of Public Health (UTSPH) seeks continuation of its training program in Biostatistics. The mission of the training program is to recruit, retain, and graduate well trained PhD Biostatisticians with an emphasis on training underrepresented minorities from diverse scientific backgrounds. The objectives of our program are to provide trainees with (i) in-depth training in statistical theory and methodologies, and biology, genetics, and/or clinical, epidemiologic, and behavioral sciences; (ii) exposure to a broad scope of research opportunities in basic and clinical studies; (iii) experience in conducting a research project; (iv) teaching experience; and (v) the opportunity to publish and present their work. We will recruit approximately 6 students currently in the Biostatistics program and 3 newly entering students in Year 1 and 3 newly entering students in subsequent years. Students will be a mix of (i) those who have no previous graduate training but have a degree in a statistical discipline and will likely require 3 years of support along with additional training in biological sciences and (ii) students with Master's degrees in Biostatistics or related discipline or in the biological sciences with demonstrated quantitative skills who will likely require two years of support. Students applying to Epidemiology with strong quantitative skills and an interest in genetics will be approached to determine their interest in pursuing a degree in Biostatistics if there are unfilled training grant positions available. Students will be funded for up to three years depending on their level of past education in Biostatistics. No more than 9 students will be participating per year over the five year period. The SPH Divisions outside of Biostatistics provide both coursework enhancing the training experience and research opportunities within the other Divisions' research centers. We are strengthening opportunities for research experiences with the near-by University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center, Baylor College of Medicine, and the University of Texas Houston Center for Clinical and Translational Sciences where our Dean is currently a co-investigator. The UTSPH's extremely successful interdisciplinary research programs and its location within the world's largest health science center produces broadly trained PhD biostatisticians with expertise in at least two additional areas beyond statistical theory and methodologies, such as biology, genetics, epidemiology, clinical trials and/or behavioral sciences. The demand for researchers with outstanding training in both biology and biostatistics is high given the recent rapid advances in biological research. Yet there is a national shortage of biostatisticians in general and of underrepresented minority biostatisticians in particular. This training program is geared to meet the challenge of preparing diverse 21st century biostatisticians who will be at the forefront of research and increasing minority representation in the profession. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program helps to address the national shortage of biostatisticians, particularly underrepresented minorities, with training in statistics and applications to medicine and public health. Biostatisticians are needed to help solve public health problems. As examples biostatisticians work on teams to study human genetics, design and conduct clinical trials, and study environmental change.